Growing up
by cutiepiepink angel
Summary: read about the adventures of haley curtis and Billy Williams. Many shenanagans.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own the Outsiders. We only own Haley and Billy.

Story me and my friend cooked up. While we were on a sugar high. Oh and Makayla is the Curtis sister. This is are first story so be nice. And please give us some suggestions. R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley's POV

I laid there still half a sleep wondering why there wasn't so much noise coming from my house today, because usually I can hear the radio and TV blasting, with the gang trying to talk over it. But today there was no sound. I opened my eyes, and looked at my clock. It was still dark out and I squinted to see the

Time. No wonder I didn't hear any noise it was only 2:00 in the morning.

I sat there wondering how long ago the gang had gone to bed. I mean sometimes I think about weird things like that. Like people think that I'm not that smart and only see me as the pretty girl (yeah right) who's all innocent and wouldn't hurt anybody. Like people don't think that I'm smart because I say a lot of random things all the time. I started thinking about what other people thought about. I smiled suddenly thinking of my best friend Bobcat (Billy)

She had Medium length hair, a little past her shoulders, and it was an amazing, Auburn/purply color, real pretty, with a hint of blonde, it as usually up, but when it was down it was real pretty, wavy like. She hadbigblueeyes .She was real skinny, but she had some muscles,we both were fit cuz we did gymnastics and played sports. Well she played sports I was a cheerleader. She also had a nose stud.

She was a real tomboy, you couldn't see her figure, because she always wore boy's clothes. Even though I offered some of my dresses. She had a bad home life, her mom died when she was six, and her dad was a bastard. He always hit her, she wouldn't care she never cared about anything, except her friends. She was cocky, and shared the same hatred for the world as Dallas Winston.

I envied her a bit, because she didn't care what people thought about her and I did. I mean it would take her 5 minutes to get ready, without taking a shower, 15 if she did. And it took me 2 hours to get ready that's not including breakfast. I didn't like to eat (don't worry I'm not anorexic) It's just time consuming.

I rose from my bed and turned on my bedroom light. I decided to go visit Bobcat. I get lonely fast. I guess it's because I'm used to having people around me. I'm real popular with the Greasers, and I've had a couple Socs check me out. I would never dare go out with one. One reason Darry would ground me for life. Other reason is Greasers don't date Socs and besides those guys are jerks anyway.

I took a fast look around my room, it was the biggest room in the house. My parents had felt bad for me because I was the only girl out of 3 guys. So they traded their room for mine. But it was ok, because they didn't have that much anyway, only a bed, dresser and nightstand. Unlike me who had about a million things. I liked my room, it was probably a lot better, than any Socs.

I looked at my closet for something to wear. For some reason I felt like getting dressed up even though I was only going to find Bobcat.

I pulled out a dark shiny hot pink dress that hugged me from the top straight down to my hips and then flowed out at the bottom in ruffles.

I slipped on a pair of hot pink high heels, and pulled on a white zip up sweater, but I left it undone.

I looked at my self in the mirror, I was pretty I guess. People were always telling me how pretty I was. Sometimes people would stop on the street and just stare at me, that always crepe me out. I had even bin offered several modeling jobs. Well if people thought I was good looking, then they should check out my brother Sodapop. He looks like a movie star.

A lot of people say Soda and me look alike. Soda always jokes and says that it doesn't matter if were not that smart because we got the looks in the family and Darry and Ponyboy got the brains. I took one last look in the mirror. I had honey brown eyes, with flex of gold. I had tanned skin, and pouty pink lips. My hair was my best feature every one always said so. It was many different colors of blonde and hung half away down my back in perfect spirals. I secretly loved my hair but I'd never let anyone know that. Sometimes I wish my hair were straight because then it'd be a lot easier to manage. And sometimes it goes really frizzy and then Sodapop and Steve think it is hilarious to make fun of me. A lot of times I iron it straight but I've started to let it go curly more because if I keep ironing it I'll end up killing my hair. 

. I have light abs from going to the gym with Darry it was quite entertaining when I first started to watch Darrys face when he was working out. He would look like he was constipated. I would laugh for months about that with Billy.

I turned off my bedroom light and blinked a couple times to get used to the surrounding darkness.

I opened my bed room door and got on my hands and knee's and crawled down the hallway stopping before each of the bedroom doors checking to make sure no one was awake. My brother Darry would have skinned me if he knew I was sneaking out. I slowly and carefully walked down the stairs and went back to crawling. I peaked into the living room, to see if any of the gang was there. They for sure would have told my brothers that I was sneaking out. Surprisingly no one was there.

Those only meant two things, there was going to be bruises in the morning or there was a party at Buck's or maybe even both.

I don't like fights I'm kind of a weakling and decided to go look for Bobcat at Buck's. I opened the door and shut the door quietly. Even though my brothers wouldn't take any notice, because they would probably think it was one of the gang.

The cool March air felt nice on my legs and I made the long walk to Buck's. My brothers would kill me if they knew I went to Buck's. PonyBoy and Ihad strict orders from both Darry and Sodapop not to be caught ten miles near that place or else. Darry didn't like Bobcat hanging around there, but he couldn't do anything about it. Her dad didn't care what she did. Besides she could take care of her self, she was almost as tough as Dally, and that's tough.

When I got to Buck's I didn't bother knocking, most people didn't. There was usually a party going on there 24/7 anyway. I made my way around the house looking for Bobcat. I smiled when I found her. She was yelling at some boy that she didn't even know who was trying to get fresh with her.

"Hey Bobcat" I said as I walked over to her

"Haley what are you doing here" she replied, after kicking the boys ass.

" Nothing I was just a bit lonely and didn't feel like finding the girls, besides, Connie is really starting to annoy me. I'm thinking of kicking her out of the group" I smiled at that thought, those girls would do anything for me because they were afraid I would kick them out of the group. Besides I was Miss. Popular and every girl wanted to be in my group. "

"So Bobcat what have you been doing tonight or should I say who" Looking at the gentleman suitor lying on the floor in pain.

" As a matter of fact I went to the movies with Dal and Johnycakes, and have been her getting smashed" she replied. Slurring her words a little. She was really funny when she was drunk, I'd sometimes get her drunk on purpose just to laugh at her.

" Where is the booze, I feel like partying to" I replied

Billy's POV

"That a girl" I slurred. I usually wouldn't say anything like that but considering the amount of alcohol I had consumed could you really blame me. "C'mon lets go find Dal, he'll get us the drinks" I said happily

"Hey is Two-bit here" Haley asked.

" Yeah, he's with Dally, playing poker, with Buck, no doubt, cheating the dirty" I continued to call him every bad word I could think of.

"Ok but I need to avoid him though, so just tell him, that the drinks are for you and a friend. If he asks who, don't tell him" she pleaded with me. I nodded and went to go find Dally. I got up stairs and found them playing poker. I hiccuped and Two- bit turned to look at me.

" Hooowdy Two-bitsssss, how's it hanging" I slurred happily.

" It's hanging pretty loww" he slurred back to me.

" Dal, I need two beers, buddy" I asked sweetly as I could

He looked at me funny and then said, " I think you've had enough, Babycakes."

"I'm gonna let that last comment slide, but they are ffffor me and a buddy" I said

"Whose your buddy," he asked slyly. I Looked at him and said " They are for me and Haley" I could have kicked my self. I looked at Dally and Two-bit and thought they were gonna smack me for letting her stay here.

Everyone thought Haley was so innocent.

"Where is she and I'll take her home, you to you got work tomorrow" Dally said

" Booooo, you party-pooper" Boy was I hammered. Considering I had over 4beers I could hold my liquor pretty well for a 15-year-old. I was pretty impressed that I hadn't passed out from alcohol poisoning. I smiled at my self as Two-Bit said " What are you smiling about Bobcat?" he said

" I was thinking how proud I was that I hadn't passed out from alcohol poisoning as a matter o fact" I said smugly. Dally and Two-bit dragged me down the stairs. When we found Haley I was so sad I raced to her and said "They made me tell, they were gonna take my beer. I couldn't let that happen.

" God Bobcat you fricken alcoholic" She said as she jumped of the guys lap she was making out with. I looked over at Dally and thought that he was gonna kill that guy and Haley. The guy left pretty quickly. The rest of the night was a blur. I remember hearing yelling being yelled at, a car, more yelling and a couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own The Outsiders.**

Haley's Pov

Walking and strutting (in Billy's case) out of Buck's was an experience. Billy being the oh so bright one when she's drunk kept singing pirate songs and the oh so famous I 've got a lovely bunch of coconuts while holding her breast. Which made Two bit fall over laughing (he was drunk to but he is most of the time anyways so there's nothing new there) and just angered Dally but I think I caught a smirk on his face.

"I guess you can't hold your liquor as well as you said you can" Dally said to Billy.

" Shut up "said Billy

" Both of you shut up I said Dally can't we just stay for a bit longer and we'll go back to my house before my brothers wake up".

" Are you serious? Your brothers would knock my head in if they found out," Dally said in a tone that let me know he was getting madder.

" Fine I'll go home you fun sucker," I yelled

" You watch your mouth"

I wish that the ride home was silent but unfortunately Dally was yelling and Two bit and Billy were singing obscene songs. When we got to the house Billy flew out the car door I tried to catch her before she could run in there and wake everyone up but Two bit was passed out in the car and he was blocking the way. I heard a huge bang come from the house. The all mighty bang seemed to startle Two bit awake.

" What happened?" He asked

" Well I wouldn't know because your bulbous ass is in my way"

" Hey don't get sassy"

" Then get the hell out of my way," I said. Two bit climbed out of my way and I ran into the house and was greeted with the site of Billy and Soda entwined by the kitchen table. Billy was laughing. Soda was confused. And Steve was there grumbling about being woken up.

I slipped my heels of and made a quick dash to my bedroom before anyone noticed me.

I took my dress off and got changed into my pjs in record time. Then I jumped into my bed.

" What the fuck are you doing Billy?" Asked Soda who had probably woken up to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water.

"Do you kiss Steve with that mouth" Said Billy. I could hear Dally and Two bit laughing.

" I'm going to head out. See y'all tomorrow," said Dally

" Two bit get off of me" Said a grumpy Steve. I heard a thud so I guess Two bit passed out. I awoke to being fallen on bye Soda. Him and Steve were having a pillow fight on my bed with two of my pillows.

" What are you to doing?" I asked obviously annoyed .To bad Soda and Steve don't pick up on things like that.

" Were having a pillow fight" Soda stated.

" Well I can see that but why are you having it on my bed".

" Darry wanted us to wake you up"

" So you can't wake me up by shaking me like a normal brother"

" Nope sorry"

" What time is it?" I asked.

" Its one o'clock in the afternoon" Said Steve

" Yeah you better get up and get dressed and get your things together. Were going to visit the Macdonald's " Soda drawled. The MacDonalds were family friends who live in the country, we were meeting them at a restaurant and then we heading to their cottage and they were headed to Florida. They asked us to take care of their cottage while they were gone. It's not to far so if Darry and Soda get up a little bit earlier they can get to work at the same time. Last year we took the whole gang up there. The MacDonalds let us use the cottage whenever we wanted. Last year Billy nearly burned the place down. I got up and headed to the shower but tripped on something on the way. It was Billy that I tripped over. I poked her a couple of times until I got a response.

"What?" she said groggily.

" Well no offense hun but you kinda smell bad from last night. When I'm done you might want to take a shower. Were going to the cottage this week remember. So I'll see you later", I said

"Ok"

I took a shower and let my hair go curly. The MacDonalds love it when my hair is curly. They're a little weird. I got dressed into a black dress that went straight down and flared out a little before my knees it had pink crinoline underneath so when I twirled you could see it. Thank god my mother taught me how to sew before she died. And thank god I had got my you know what before she died or I would have never known what to do. None of the boys know I have it. I feel bad for Billy when she got hers she had bin wearing light blue jeans. Two bit had said something to make her mad and when she went to wrestle him down Steve had noticed the spot on the back of pants and had to make a remark about it. All the guys laughed their heads off and she stormed out of the house. I followed her and told her to go back to her house and lock herself in the bathroom and I would go and get some things from the drug store and then I would sneak into her bathroom so her dad wouldn't know about it. She got the guys back the next day but I won't go into detail about that. All you need to know is that it wasn't pretty. I did my makeup and threw on my pink sweater and was out the door and into our truck. Man I feel bad for Pony he must be squashed sitting between Darry and Soda.

**Thanks to lovewriter45 and ChristyCurtis who reviewed it made our day. Please R&R everyone. **


End file.
